Just a kid
by Lostlover5
Summary: Set after season two. What happens when Kate, Jack and Sawyer find a kid at the others camp?
1. Megan

**A/N: Set after season two. Rated T for some swearing and violence. Not much though. This is my first FanFic so be nice! I do not own anything by the way. You probably knew that though. I only own the idea for my character in this story, and she is a bit...odd.**

How many days had she been in here? She had lost count some time ago. The only thing she looked forward to in her days were the meals she was given. How often, she wasn't sure. She only knew she was in there camp. The others camp. She had been planning an escape for so long, but she needed more people for them to work. She might have been able to pull one off by herself. Might. It wasn't worth the chance though. If the others found out, they would put her in the room. She hated the room. The others only put her in there is she didn't do what they said, or if she said something to any of them. They didn't ask her to do much, and she had never been much of a talker.

The day had started like any other. Nothing happened. She had never expected anything to happen. Then, the door opened, and light flooded most of the room. She didn't even look up until she heard the other voices. Voices she had never heard before. Well, they were more mumbles, but still. She stayed out of the light the door made so they could not see her because; she thought they were going to put her in the room. But Zeke never came in. Instead three people were pushed into the door and then, darkness. She couldn't see them, but she heard them moving around.

"Great plan Jack-O." said a voice with a thick southern accent. "You got us captured. 'I wouldn't bring you into this without a plan.' Well, what's the plan now? Hmmm?" Plan? Had one of them had a plan to come to the others? What kind of a plan was that? Had they actually thought the others wouldn't capture them? Were they that stupid? "Just stop Sawyer!" yelled another voice. She guessed this was 'Jack-O' the other voice was talking about. "Sayid will figure out what happened. He suspected Michael was with the others." He heard someone sit down, and mumble something about 'why should we trust him' or something like that. Then someone stepped on her foot. Crap. "Kate?" said the voice. Kate? She guessed Kate was the third person that had been pushed in. "I'm not Kate." She said, and the other person stepped back in surprise.

"Who are you?" the other person asked his, voice full of uncertainty. "I'm Megan." She said, looking around. She couldn't even see where anyone else was in the darkness. "Who are you?" Megan could hear someone bend down beside her. "Were the survivors of a plane crash, Oceanic flight 815. We crashed here with at least 48 other survivors." They said. "How did you get here? How old are you?" Megan could barely see the outline of someone just in front of her, though she couldn't make out many details.. "I'm 14. My boat crashed on this island when I was with my family." She decided not to give out anymore about herself. It could be just another trick by the others.

"I'm Jack." The person beside her sighed. "I'm guessing you don't know the way out of here?" A small beam of light flickered on, and she saw that Jack had a small flashlight. He shined it around the room slowly, looking for a way out, and it showed a vent in the ceiling. It was big enough so that they could all get through it, but it was too high up for anyone to reach. He then shined the light on a chair in the corner, one that Megan had long forgotten about. "We can get out this way..." Jack said, but Megan cut him off. "We can't escape from here! You think they won't find us once they know were gone! They aren't just going to let us all go!" Jack looked surprised at her sudden outburst, and Megan quickly looked down. "You've got a better idea, Blondie?" The southerner asked.

Megan looked at him, confused. Blondie? Was that a nickname for her or something? "Well, the last time I tried to escape, I got put in the room." She replied. "The room?" Jack asked, but Megan looked away again. "Ok, well we have to try to get out. If you don't want to come…" Jack let his voice trail off, and he moved the chair under the vent. "I'll go up first. Then Megan, then Sawyer, and then Kate." He said, shining the light on a brunette that sat huddled in a corner. "Ok?" Kate nodded slightly, but didn't look at Jack. "Alright…let's go."

**A/N: I hope you like the first chapter. Review please! Short chapter, but I promise my next ones will be longer!**


	2. The escape

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who left the awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked chapter one. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I don't have a lot of time to write them up. Anyways, here's chapter two!**

"There going to know were in here if you make that much noise!" Megan whispered to Sawyer. They had been in the vents for only a few minutes, and already Sawyer was complaining about how long it was taking. "Well, these things are small Blondie. I can barely crawl through here." Sawyer replied, quite loudly. "Shhhh! don't be so loud." She said. Jack and Kate had been completely silent this whole time, and she and Sawyer had been fighting most of the time. She could already tell she didn't like Sawyer that much and he kept calling her Blondie.

Suddenly, Jack stopped. "It's a dead end." He said. "Great! Now were stuck in the vents thanks to Blondie and the Doc!" Sawyer said. Then Jack started to bang on the end of the vent, trying to get out. "So much for not being noticed." Megan said to herself. Jack wouldn't stop banging on the vents, and she was surprised the others hadn't already come. Then, the end of the vent fell out, and sunlight filled the vent.

"There's not anyone outside…" Jack said, lowering himself from where they were, onto the ground. When Megan came down, she was surprised to see no others. The other two came out of the vent, and they moved carefully to the forest again. "That was too easy." Sawyer said. "The others are stupid for not guarding it." Just as he finished the sentence, a bullet blew past his head, barely missing it.

"Run!" Jack yelled, and took off through the woods with the rest if they close behind him. Bullets barely missed them from behind, and they ran. After a while, they heard no more gun shots being fired, but they still ran for quite a ways before finally stopping by a large waterfall. "Is everyone ok?" Jack asked when everyone had caught there breath. Everyone nodded except Kate who sat down by the edge of the waterfall.

"We should stay here for the night. It's starting to get dark." Jack said. "Sawyer and I will go and get firewood." With that, Sawyer and Jack started off in two separate directions in the woods to gather wood, while Megan and Kate were left alone. Megan really didn't know what to do, so she went and sat next too Kate. She hadn't even said one word this whole time to her. "So...hi." Megan said to Kate, who simply smiled.

"You don't talk much." Megan stated. Kate's smile faded slowly, and she looked off in the direction that Jack had gone. "The reason we came here was to get another survivors son, Walt." Kate said. "His dad, Michael, led us here. He ended up trading us for his son." "And you blame Jack for that because?" Megan said, not quite understanding. "Why do you think I blame Jack?" Kate asked. "Please, you won't even look at him." Megan laughed. Kate sighed, and looked towards the waterfall, not responding for a while. "He knew that Michael was with the others, and he still led us here. He didn't even tell us he had a plan with Sayid." Kate said finally. "He usually tells everyone everything."

Megan was still a little confused, but she decided to change the subject. "So where was you flight going to before it crashed?" "Australia." Kate said simply. "What were you doing in Australia?" Megan asked, but before Kate could answer a loud noise came from the jungle. "What was that? It sounded pretty close…" Megan said. Then Jack and Sawyer came running out of the woods. As they ran by, Jack grabbed Kate hand and pulled her up, still running, and Megan followed closely behind them.

They ran, dodging fallen logs and branches, trying not to trip. Then, they saw a vine tree in front of them, and Jack pulled Kate in. Megan also went into the tree, and she looked outside to see whatever it was that was out there. She glanced over at the other two once, and Jack was holding Kate protectively while watching outside. The noises died down, and whatever had been out there was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Megan asked, but the other two didn't answer. "Where's Sawyer?" Kate asked, as she got up. Megan hadn't even noticed that Sawyer wasn't with them until now. "He was behind me." Megan said. "Sawyer!" Kate yelled. "Don't do that Kate. The others are still looking for us. If they find out where we are…" Jack said, trailing off. "I don't care. We have to find Sawyer." Kate said, and started to backtrack through the jungle.

Megan followed Kate, and soon heard Jack's footsteps behind her. Megan didn't get it. Sawyer had been right behind her the whole time. He wouldn't have gone off in a different direction. What could have happened to him? Unless, whatever that thing was got him. It sounded pretty big, but she couldn't see it. Not that she had ever looked back.

It was still dark, and they were still looking. There had been no sign of Sawyer yet, and Jack hadn't wanted to waste the batteries of the flashlight. Megan was beginning to think Jack thought they were never going to find Sawyer. Kate wasn't giving up though. She didn't get it. Why couldn't Kate just accept that Sawyer was probably dead?

"Ouch!" A voice said through the darkness. "Sawyer?" Kate said, bending down next to a bush. Jack shined the flashlight, and sure enough there was Sawyer. Kate hugged him, and when she pulled away she asked "What the hell are you doing in a bush?" "I decided to sit down for a while and tie my shoes." Sawyer said sarcastically, and Kate rolled her eyes. "What do you think I was doing Freckles? I was hiding from that thing. Then you three go running off and leave me here." "Are you hurt?" Kate asked, and Sawyer shook his head. "I think we should set up camp now." Jack said, turning around. Kate and Sawyer got up, and they all went back to the vine tree where they had been hiding before. They all sat down, and decided not to have a fire. The others might have still been looking for them.

"So what was that thing in the woods?" Megan asked. "It didn't sound like anything I've ever heard." "Blondie, on this island, you don't know what anything is." Sawyer said. "All that I know, is the pilot got ripped apart by whatever it is." "How long were you in the others camp?" Kate asked. "I think I lost count around…day 42?" Megan said. "And that was a while ago. How long have you all been here sense the plane crashed?" "Too long." Jack replied. It had been the first thing he had said sense they had found Sawyer. "Aw, you're just jealous 'cause Freckles hugged me Doc." Sawyer smirked. "Shut up Sawyer." Kate said, and she lay down to go to sleep. Jack did the same, and then just Sawyer and Megan were up.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Blondie." Sawyer said. "Jack was jealous?" Megan asked. "Yeah Blondie. Jack-O and Freckles have had something going since day one, but everyone knows Freckles really likes me." Sawyer said with a smirk. Megan rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Sawyer."

"Well, she's already kissed me." Sawyer said, but Megan shook her head. "I'm serious Blondie!" Sawyer had left out the part where she had only kissed him to get the inhalers, but he thought Megan didn't have to know that. "Whatever Sawyer."

"So what's up with you and all these nicknames? You have one for me, Jack, Kate, and probably everyone else back at you camp. Anyone ever make up a nickname for you?" Megan asked. Sawyer's smile faded. "Yeah. She used to." He said. "Who?" He didn't answer for a while, so she lay down to go to sleep. "Ana-Lucia." Sawyer said, before also laying down. Megan decided not to press the subject. Sawyer didn't seem to want to talk about it.

Megan stayed up, just staring upwards. She was thinking about all this. Why hadn't the others come? When she had tried to escape, they had captured her within a few hours. She decided not to think about it to much. The others would probably catch them tomorrow. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: That's chapter two! I know, I know another short chapter. Next chapter is long though. You read the story, so why don't you leave a nice little review for me! Chapter three should be up soon!**


	3. Camp

**A/N: Wow…I love all these reviews! So great! I'm starting to write a one shot, so the next chapter might take longer to get up, but it will be up shortly. Anyways, here's chapter three!**

"Get up Blondie!" Sawyer said, and Megan slowly opened her eyes. "I thought you were never going to get up. Its time to get back to the beach." "Beach?" Megan asked. "Yeah, that's where our camp is. Now come on!" Megan got up, and saw the other three were already walking again. Megan ran to catch up with them. She didn't want to be left alone in this jungle alone.

"So how far away from your camp are we?" Megan asked. "I don't know. We've never been on this part of the island before." Jack said. "We've just have to find a beach and follow that until we get to our camp. We should get there by the end of the day though." No one said anything after that, and they kept walking.

Megan just followed the rest of them. They seemed to know where they were going, even though they had just said that they had no idea where they were. Actually, Jack seemed to know where he was going, since he was leading them. He had been leading them this entire trip. Sawyer didn't seem to like Jack, and yet even he listened to him.

Megan then saw something on the ground. She went to pick it up, and she saw it was a knife. She picked it up, and looked at it closely. "What's that you got there Blondie?" Sawyer asked. "It's a…knife." Megan said. "Locke's. John's been here." Kate said, taking the knife. "We must be getting closer." "Locke?" Megan asked, but no one answered her. "Let's keep moving." Jack said.

After a while, they stopped to rest. "Why would Locke have been way out here?" Kate asked. "Probably hunting the boar he never catches." Sawyer said. "This place looks familiar for some reason." Jack said, and he started to walk a little ways away. Megan went and followed, and she soon heard the other two behind her.

"The black rock." Jack said, and Megan saw a huge ship with the words 'The black rock' on the back of it." "How did it get way in the jungle?" Megan asked. "No one knows." Kate said. "Wait a minute. This is the black rock the crazy French chick was talking about?" Sawyer said, and Jack nodded. "This is where we got the dynamite and…Arzt blew up."

"Someone blew up here!" Megan asked. Kate nodded. "At least we know the way back from here." Jack said, and started to walk off again. The others followed him closely.

As they kept walking, they heard some voices coming towards them. "Should we hide?" Megan asked. "Sh…" Jack said. He listened for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "It's Sayid." They began to walk towards the other voices and soon came upon two people. They were, a middle-eastern man, and a blonde guy.

"Sayid!" Jack said, and the two other people looked up from there conversation. "We were just coming for you." The middle-eastern man said. "What happened to all of you?" Jack began to tell the story and everyone else listened. Kate and Sawyer added a little at parts.

When Jack was done the other three looked at Megan. "You must be Megan." The blonde guy said with a British accent. "How long were you in the others camp?" "I was in there over two months, maybe three." She said. "So Michael was with the others." The middle- eastern man said. Jack nodded.

Jack and the middle-eastern guy got in a big conversation about that, and she learned that the other guys name was Sayid. "I'm Charlie by the way." The British guy told Megan, and she shook his hand. "We found Locke's knife in the jungle." Kate said, taking it out. Charlie frowned. "Locke's not in good shape. The hatch kind of…blew up. Locke didn't want to push the button anymore and Eko, Locke and Desmond were still in the hatch when it blew up. Desmond died, but Locke and Eko Are still alive. Barely." He said.

Jack had overheard that. "We have to get back." Jack said. "I might still be able to save Locke and Eko if we get back quickly." Jack then took off running down the trail, and so did Sayid, Charlie and Sawyer leaving Kate and Megan. "Is there a doctor?" Megan asked. "Yes. Jack's a doctor." Kate said sighing. "Let's get back to the beach." With that, Kate began to walk in the direction Jack and the others had ran, and Megan followed her.

"So, why are you so mad at Jack?" Megan asked. Kate didn't answer for a while. "He lied." She said simply. Megan decided to change the subject. "So, you never said what you were doing in Australia." Kate didn't answer that at all. When they got to the beach, Megan saw a bunch of people, most of them gathered around Jack and listening to him talk.

Kate went off into one of the many tents, and Megan went by the rest of them. "And we found someone else in the others camp." Jack said, gesturing to Megan as she approached. All eyes fell on her for a moment, but then Jack began talking again and they all listened to him.

After he was done, he rushed toward one of the tents, probably going to check on the hurt people. When everyone went back to whatever they had been doing, Megan looked around. She saw the blonde guy, Charlie, playing a guitar to a lady with a baby in her arms. She decided to go over to them.

"Hey Megan!" Charlie said when she approached them. "Hey." Megan said. "I didn't know that you played the guitar." She said as she sat down. "Yeah well…ever heard of the band Driveshaft?" Charlie asked. Megan thought for a minute. "Oh! I thought you looked familiar! My friends used to obsess over you band!" She said.

Charlie smiled, and then looked to the girl beside him. "This is Claire." Charlie said. "And this is turnip head." He placed his hand on the baby's head. "His name is not Turnip head Charlie. It Aaron." Claire said. She had a very distinct Australian accent. Aaron whimpered once. "Oh now look, Charlie. You woke him up." Claire said. Charlie started to play the guitar again, and the baby stopped making noises. "I'm going to take a walk down the beach." Megan said. "It was nice meeting you Claire." "You too Megan." Claire said, and Megan began to walk down the beach.

Megan let her feet sink in the sand, as she watched the waves come in. She had lost her shoes some time ago, and it felt good to just stand here. "I was running." Kate said, coming up beside her. "What?" Megan asked. "In Australia. I was running from the police." Kate said. Megan wanted to know what she had done, but decided not to ask. "I robbed a bank." Kate said. "I needed to tell you. You would have found out from someone anyways." Kate then turned away and went back up the beach.

She couldn't believe it. Kate robbing a bank? She didn't seem like someone who would do that. She sighed and looked out to the sea again. She guessed there was more to the story then just robbing a bank. She started walking down the beach again. "Yo, little dude!" Someone said behind her, and Megan turned around to see a heavy set man with long curly hair walking towards her.

"I heard that you all went back to the black rock." He said. "Did they, like, tell you about Arzt?" Megan nodded. "They said he blew up." She said, and He nodded. "It was messed up when he did." He held out his hand. "I'm Hurley." He said. She shook his hand. "Megan." She said. "So you were stuck in there camp for a long time? What did they do to you?" Hurley asked. "Nothing really. They gave me shots sometimes, but they didn't do anything to me." She said. "Dude, maybe you should, like, tell Jack. 'Cause he's a doctor, you know?" Hurley said. Megan nodded. "I will another time. They haven't done anything to me so far, so I don't think that it will hurt me." Megan said. "Ok dude, but I'm telling you, you should go see Jack." With that Hurley walked off.

Megan thought for a while. She had never really thought much about it when the others had given her shots, but now she was scared. Maybe she should go see Jack. The problem was, she didn't really like him that much. He seemed to…serious. 'I guess that's what happens to doctors.' Megan thought to herself. She had to visit him though. The others could have put something bad into her. But for now, she was just going to stand here and enjoy the peace, and being free.

**A/N: Wow! Ok, I'm writing this story pretty quickly. Anyways, review please! Next chapter should be up soon! **


	4. Around the fire

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I feel so loved! You all asked if there would be any romance. Well, were just going to have to wait and see wont we? I can promise you something though. There is Jate in the upcoming chapters. Everyone seems to like Jate! I'm sorry for the bit of Skate I put in this chapter. It looks like its going to be Skate-ish, but its not. Anyways, here is chapter four!**

Megan stared into the flames of the fire, thinking about all that had happened. She still couldn't believe they had escaped. Kate had been sitting by her, but she said she wanted to take a walk down the beach. In the few hours she had been at this camp, she had met almost everyone. She hadn't gone to see the two that were hurt though. It reminded her too much of the day her boat had crashed.

Charlie sat on one side of her, and on the other was Hurley. Hurley was telling a story about something crazy he and his friends had done. Everyone here seemed to like Hurley's stories, but Megan was barely listening.

"So, Megan." Charlie said. "What was your favorite song from Driveshaft?" "Defiantly You All Everybody." She said. "My friends and I used to listen to that over and over again. My brother, Keith, got so annoyed by it." She smiled at the memory of her friends playing the music loudly, just so Keith would be annoyed. "You actually listen to this has-been's music, Blondie?" Sawyer asked, and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Its good music Sawyer." Megan said, but Sawyer shook his head. Charlie ignored him, and started playing a song. Everyone listened to him, most of them looking into the flames of the fire. Megan looked over to see Sawyer's reaction, but he seemed to like the music. Charlie soon got up though, probably to go back to Claire.

"So Freckles, why are you so happy?" Sawyer asked, and Megan looked beside her to see Kate. She hadn't even heard Kate sit down. She was smiling, and she seemed to be in a much better mood then before. "No reason." Kate said, looking into the flames. "Aw, come on. There has to be some reason your smiling like that." "You really want to know?" Kate asked, and Sawyer nodded. "I was just talking to Jack." "And?" Sawyer said, but Kate just smiled again.

"Did you make out with him or something?" Sawyer asked, and Kate didn't do anything. "Aw, I knew you two would get together." Hurley said. He had been listening to the conversation the whole time. "Were not together." Kate said. "Well, you didn't deny you didn't make out with him…" Hurley said.

"I didn't." Kate replied. "Good." Sawyer said. Kate threw some sand at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "Aw, come on Freckles. I know you want me." He said, and he puckered his lips like he was going to kiss her. Kate threw more sand in his face. "Get a life, Sawyer." She said, and walked away. "She likes me." Sawyer said to Hurley.

**A/N: This chapter was kind of pointless, but I like it. I wonder what happened with Jack and Kate…hmmm. You're all going to have to wait. Anyways, this was kind of a filler chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Everyone keeps on giving me hints to have more Jate in this story. Maybe I will hint hint Haha, anyways, review please! **


	5. I will find out

**A/N: You guys are all confusing. Jate or Skate? I don't know! Skate will come in upcoming chapters too. It won't really be a Jate or Skate story, kind of both. Anyways, thanks for all of you who review! It makes me feel loved. Here is chapter five!**

"No. I don't like fish!" Megan said to Jin. He had been trying to get her to eat some all morning, and it was getting really annoying. "Dude, just take a piece and eat it." Hurley said. "I'm not eating fish! I don't like fish. No!" Megan said to them. Jin said something in Korean, then pointed to the fish and said "Eat."

"Fine!" She said, and she took a piece and ate it. Jin seemed happy, and went to offer someone else fish. When he was far enough away, Megan spit out the fish. "I hate fish…" She said. "Just eat it. One time I didn't eat his fish, and he like held a grudge against me." Hurley said. "I don't care, I still hate fish." Megan said.

"So, has Kate told you what happened last night?" Hurley asked. "She seemed happy." "I don't know, but Sawyer's pissed off about it. He keeps on asking me 'has she told you, has she told you!' It got more annoying then Jin trying to give me fish." She said. "Dude, you're like fourteen, right?" Hurley asked, and Megan nodded. "You swear more then me." He stated.

Megan laughed. "Sorry. I'm just annoyed right now." "So have you met the creepy bald guy yet? Jack fixed him, and now he's off hunting again." Hurley said. "Oh, Locke? No, but people have told me about him. I found his knife in the jungle. I should give it back to him." She showed Hurley the knife. "Dude, he's right over there. You should give it back now." Megan nodded, said goodbye, and walked over to Locke.

"Backgammon?" Megan said. "Where'd you find that?" Locke looked up from where he was, but didn't say anything. "I…uh…found your knife in the woods." She said handing it to him. He took it, and then continued to place the pieces on the board. "Have you ever played backgammon?" Locke asked, and Megan nodded. "It's my favorite board game." She said.

"Want to play?" He asked. Megan sat down across from him, and set up the rest of her pieces. After a little while Locke spoke again. "So, you were at the others camp. Did they say anything about the island? Where its located?" He asked. Megan shook her head. "They never said anything like that, just told me commands. I had to listen to them." "Did you meet Walt?" He asked, not looking up from the game. "No." Megan said.

"So why did you stop pressing the button?" She asked. Locke didn't answer for a long time. "I thought nothing would happen." He said finally. Megan removed her last piece from the board. "You're good." Locke said. "My brother taught me. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Locke." She said, getting up. He nodded and started to set up the board again, and Megan walked away.

"Hey Blondie!" Sawyer said, and Megan sighed. "No Sawyer, she hasn't told me what happened yet!" Sawyer swore under his breath. "Why don't you go ask her then?" He asked. "Why do you care so much about it?" Megan countered. "Just curious." He said, and walked off. She saw Kate sitting by the ocean and decided now she would go talk to her.

"Sawyer's mad, you know." Megan said when she sat down next to her. Kate smiled. "I know." She said. "So…what did happen between you and Jack?" Megan asked. Her smile faded a little. "He found something I lost." Kate said. "And he told me something, but I'm not saying what it was." "Oh come on! I won't tell Sawyer!" Megan said, but Kate remained silent.

"At least tell me what he found, that you had lost." She said. Kate didn't do anything for a moment, but then she reached into her pocket and took out a small toy airplane. Her expression changed to sadness when she looked at it. "Why is this so important to you?" Megan asked. Kate put the plane back in her pocket quickly, and didn't answer.

"I'm going to find out what Jack said to you." Megan said, getting up. "I will eventually." She then headed towards where Jack was, by the tent. She had heard that someone name Mr. Eko was in there still, but he was going to live. Jack was just getting a water bottle. "Jack." Megan said as she approached him.

"Yeah?" He asked, not even looking up at her. "When I was in the others camp…they gave me some shots. I don't know what they were." She said, and this seemed to catch his attention. "Does anything hurt? Are you feeling light headed or dizzy?" He asked, but Megan shook her head. "I feel fine." "Well, if anything ever happens come see me." He said, losing interest.

"Yeah I will." She said. "So…what happened with you and Kate last night? Everyone is talking about it, but Kate isn't saying anything." Jack smiled slightly. "Nothing happened." He said. "I know something happened! Why won't you guys tell anyone?" She asked, but Jack shook his head and walked away. "Tell Sawyer it's nothing." He said over his shoulder.

Megan was mad. No one would tell her what had happened! She had to find out though. And she would, somehow…she shook her head and turned around to go ask Kate again, but Sawyer was talking to her. He looked angry for some reason. 'She's probably not telling him either.' She thought. Sawyer stormed away form Kate, and then Kate got up.

Kate was heading in the direction that Jack had gone before. 'Hmm…this will be interesting.' Megan thought to herself. She waited a little before going after Kate. She was going to find out what had happened, even if she had to spy on them.

**A/N: So anyways, this story is neither Jate nor Skate. It is…Sawjate. Or…Jateska….something like that. Anyway, reviews please! Don't stop reading if you like Skate. There will be some in upcoming chapters.**


	6. Anything

**A/N: I love all these reviews! For my first FanFic ever, I must say this is going well. I'm torn though. There is both Skate and Jate in this chapter, so be happy! Now, I'm sorry this took a while to update. I was on a vacation. It was fun! Anyways, enjoy chapter six!**

So Megan had been wrong. Kate hadn't gone to talk to Jack. She had walked the other way. Megan had to get Kate to tell her what Jack had said. Curiosity was getting the better of her. Kate suddenly stopped.

"I know you've been following me." She said, turning around and looking at Megan. "You're very bad at keeping quiet." Megan caught up with her. "So, you came to spy on me?"

"Yeah…" Megan admitted. "I have to know what he said! Please?" "Ok. He said he would do something for me." Kate said. "Do what for you?" Megan asked.

"Anything." Kate replied. "So…does that mean he loves you?" Megan asked.

"I don't know." Kate said. "I think it kind of slipped out of him, 'cause after he said it he walked away. Anyways, don't tell Sawyer." Kate smiled again. "What are you going to tell him then?" Megan asked. "He's not going to leave you alone until you tell him something." Kate nodded. "I know, but I can't tell him."

"Why? Do you like Sawyer or something?" Megan asked. "No!" Kate said, but Megan could see she was blushing. Megan laughed. "You like them both! I've talked to everyone around here, and they all say that."

Kate groaned, and Megan shrugged. "They have nothing better to do." "I'm sure they don't." Kate said sarcastically. "Well…you didn't deny that you like them." Megan said. Kate didn't answer to that. "I knew it." Megan said under her breath.

By now they were back on the beach. "I'm going to go and find Jack. I have to talk to him." Kate said, walking away. "And remember. Don't tell Sawyer! Or anyone else for that matter." Megan nodded, and went into the waves, walking through the surf. "Blondie!" Sawyer said coming up to her.

"This is getting really annoying Sawyer." Megan said. "Well, you were just talking to Freckles…" He said, trailing off. "Well, I did find out what happened actually." She said. "What? What did she say?" Sawyer asked. "You seem way to crazy about this, you know? Why do you even care about Kate and Jack anyways?" Megan asked.

"I don't." He said. "I just gotta know if anything is going on around here." "I'm not telling." Megan smirked, and Sawyer got angry. "Why the hell not?" He asked, and Megan shrugged. Sawyer stomped away, and Megan smiled. It was fun making Sawyer angry.

_**Space**_

Megan was sitting by the fire, and Hurley was telling another story. She could hear Charlie's guitar being played by one of the other fires. This was her favorite time of the day, just everyone sitting around and talking. She had gotten to know everyone here pretty well, and she had found out about some of the people who had died.

The only problem was Sawyer had told everyone that Megan knew what was going on between Jack and Kate. Now everyone asked her about it. Hurley had gotten done with his story, and everyone was laughing from it. "So are you going to tell us about them or not, dude?" Hurley asked Megan. She shook her head. "No. It's not anything really, anyways." "If its nothing, why don't they tell us?" Claire asked.

Megan shook her head. "It's nothing. Everyone keeps asking me about it, but I'm not going to tell!" Everyone started talking by them selves. 'Good. They finally gave up.' Megan thought to herself.

_**Space**_

"Not again." Megan said to herself as Jin approached her, but he seemed panicked. He started saying something in Korean, but she couldn't understand it. "I don't speak Korean!" She said. "Uh…Sun. Sun?" He asked. Megan shook her head. "I haven't seen Sun, sorry." She said, and Jin walked quickly towards the next person. Megan headed to Jack and Kate who were talking.

"Jack!" Megan said as she came up to them. "Jack, Sun's gone. Jin is looking for her. He seemed really worried." Kate looked over to Jack. "I saw Sun go into the woods last night." Kate said. "Do you think she got lost in the dark?" "We don't even know if she's missing yet. She could just be off somewhere. We should talk to Jin."

The three of them walked towards where Jin was talking to a group of people. "Jack!" Jin said, coming up to him. "Sun. Gone!" "When was the last time you saw her?" Jack asked. Jin thought for a moment. "Last night. Fire." He said. "that's when I saw her go into the woods." Kate said.

"Ok, we have to start looking now. Gather everyone." Jack said to Megan and Kate. When everyone was gathered, Jack began to talk.

"Sun is missing. We need to start searching for her before it gets dark out. Everyone meet back here at about noon. Were not sure where she would be, so we have to look all over. Now, everyone who is going to help look has to go with someone else. We can't have people going into the woods alone." Jack said. Most of the people went off, and there were only a few left. Jack was with Kate, Jin was with Sayid, Locke was with Charlie, and the only two left were Megan and Sawyer.

Sawyer shook his head. "I'm going to hate this." He said, and the groups set off. "Of all the people, I had to be stuck with a kid. I would rather be with Locke then with you." "I would rather be stuck with anyone then you." Megan said, and they continued searching.

By noon, they hadn't found anything and they started heading back. All the groups were there except for Jack and Kate. Everyone was wondering where they were. They finally came out of the woods, Kate not looking up and Jack having no expression on his face. "Did you find her?" Sayid asked.

"Yes." Jack said. "She…she was dead."

**A/N: This chapter ends on a sad note.  The next chapter should be up soon. Review please!**


	7. Can't let them get hurt

**A/N: Hehe...I am truly evil. I'm sorry for killing off a character. I had to. And no, Sawyer and Megan are not flirting! That would be wrong sense Megan is 14. I'm glad you liked chapter six, because I had a dream that you all hated that chapter. It was really weird. Anyways, here is chapter seven!**

"What?" Charlie asked. "She's dead. The others…they said that they wanted us to give Megan back." Jack said. "Zeke came out and said if we didn't, bad things would happen." Megan couldn't believe it. Sun was dead...she had hardly knew the Korean women, but she was still filled with sadness. She had basically died because of her.

Jin stared at Jack, but Megan knew he had understood. He then walked off to his tent. She turned back to everyone, who now had tears in there eyes except Sawyer and Jack. They just looked sadly down. "Sayid…we need to go get her out of the woods." Jack said, and Sayid nodded. They headed off into the jungle and everyone else walked away, leaving Megan there alone.

She stared down at the sand. She thought that if anyone died she would feel sad, or at least cry, but no. Now she just felt empty. Her mind went blank, and she didn't know what to do. She looked around at the other people to see how they were cooping.

Kate sat down the beach with Sawyer talking to her, Charlie seemed to have told Claire and Hurley, and they all now were crying, Locke was sitting and setting up the backgammon board, and Jin was still in his tent.

Megan sighed and sat on the beach, a ways from Kate and Sawyer. She needed some time alone to sort things out.

_**Space**_

"Sun was a very good person. We're all going to miss her." Jack said. Everyone was gathered around where Sun was being buried, looking down at the ground. This was the first time Megan could see the 'cemetery' they had, and a few people had died already.

While jack was talking, Megan went up behind Jin. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Jin looked at her, and smiled sadly. He nodded. "Ok." He said, and Megan smiled back. They then looked back at Jack, who was still talking.

Before they started to bury the body, Jin put a small white flower on his wife's body. Jack nodded at Jin, and then they began to fill in the hole. When the service was done, everyone walked away. Megan went and sat down by the ocean again. She had gotten up just to go to the funeral.

"Hey." Kate said sitting down next to Megan. "You ok?" Megan shook her head. "Sun died because of me. Everyone's avoiding me." Megan said. Kate looked at her. "It's not your fault." She said, but Megan shook her head. Kate sighed and got up. "Come on, you can't sit here all day.

Kate pulled Megan up, and led her to one of the fires. It was almost dark out now, and everyone was around the fires. She went to the one where she usually sat at. Charlie was playing his guitar, a much slower and sadder song then usual, and Hurley was trying to lighten the mood by telling a story. Everyone smiled when it was funny, but they didn't laugh as they usually did. Megan just stared into the flames, the empty feeling still in her.

_**Space**_

"I'm not being bait!" Megan said. Jack, Kate, Sayid, Charlie, Sawyer and Megan had all been talking about what to do about the others all morning, and they had told her about the time they had used Claire as bait. "It worked last time, and we will have more people then last time." Sayid said. "And, we don't want him alive this time. We will shoot them." Megan shook her head. "They want me dead! They're going to kill me!" She said.

Jack shook his head. "She's right, and we don't want anyone else dieing." He said. "Yeah, well what else are we going to do?" Charlie asked. "We have to do this. If we do nothing, they are going to kill everyone." Sayid said. Kate looked at them all. "But, if Jack and I were talking to Zeke, and we were captured before, why didn't they capture us again?" Kate asked. Everyone thought about that. "They want us to make a plan like this." Jack said.

"But if we don't do anything, they'll kill us." Charlie said. Megan looked down. "I'll do it." She said. Everyone looked at her. "No you won't." Jack said. "Were going to figure out a way where no one will get hurt." The group separated, and everyone went in different directions. Megan went and stood in the water, staring out at the sea.

She couldn't let everyone else get hurt because of her. She had to do something about it, so she made a plan. She decided she would go into the woods and find the others herself.

**A/N: Review please! The next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. What are you doing out here?

**A/N: Wow, a lot of people are really into this story. Thanks again to all those people who review! It makes me want to type more of this story. Anyways, here is chapter eight! (Ever notice that I always say Anyways here is chapter ! It's so strange…)**

Nothing else had really happened that day after the meeting. Everyone seemed to be going on as if no one had even died, except Jin. He had barely fished the entire day. Now, around the fire again, everyone was in a better mood.

Hurley had finished yet another story he had. "So dude, you never told us how you got to this island." Hurley said to Megan. "We know your boat crashed, but what else?" Everyone nodded in agreement, and looked at Megan for the story.

"I'm originally from Wisconsin and, well, my parents like to travel a lot. I mean, they say they have been to almost every country in the world. They wanted me and my brother and sister to get into it to. We took a trip to Fiji, because my parents said that's one of there favorite places in the world. We got there and stayed a few days, but then we took a boat trip. In the middle of the night, while we were on the boat, a huge storm hit. We landed on this place. I was knocked out, and I woke up in the others camp."

Megan looked at the flames. "So, you don't know where your family is?" Claire asked, and Megan shook her head. "Dude, that's rough." Hurley said, but Megan shrugged. "Not really. I know there alive somewhere." She said. "I just have to find them."

Everyone else exchanged doubtful looks. "Rose knew that her husband was alive, and he turned up. Megan is probably right." Charlie said. Everyone nodded, but Megan could still see they didn't think it would happen. "So you said something about your brother before…Keith was it? What was he like?" Claire asked. 'What was he like? He's still alive!' Megan though thought herself.

"He's cool. He taught me a lot of stuff. He was really into the trip to Fiji. I think we crashed here…the 22 of September? Anyways," But Kate interrupted her. "The 22?" Kate asked, and Megan nodded. "That's the day that we crashed here." Kate said. "You're right!" Charlie said. "That's so strange!"

Megan looked at them. "Seriously?" She asked, and they nodded. "That's really strange." Hurley said. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, and then Megan got up. "I'm going to sleep." She said, and then said a quick good-bye before heading towards her tent. When she was out of sight from the others, she headed towards the woods.

It was very dark out, and the trees blocked any light the moon might have given her. It made it even creepier. 'Maybe I should turn back.' Megan thought to herself, but no. She couldn't. She didn't want everyone to get hurt because of her. She hadn't gone that far, before she heard some rustling in the bushes.

She stopped, and waited and the same sound came. She picked up a rock by her foot, and threw it at the bush. "Ow!" Someone yelled. "What are you doing?" Sawyer stepped out of the bushes, and looked at her. "Why the hell did you throw a rock at me? And why are you in here at night, Blondie?" Megan shook her head. "Ok, first of all stop calling me Blondie. Second, I thought you were an other, and third what are you doing out here?" "Well, I'd be happy to answer that Blondie, as soon as you answer me. I asked first." He said.

Megan sighed. "I'm…going to the bathroom. And I mean it, stop calling me Blondie! Now what are you doing here?" Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Same thing as you. And it's an awfully long way from the beach just to be going to the bathroom." He said. "Well, your exactly the reason I came this far. I didn't want anyone seeing me. Now leave me alone!" Megan said.

"Fine Blondie." Sawyer said, and he turned and walked away. "Stop calling me Blondie!" Megan yelled after him, and threw a rock. "Stop throwing things!" Sawyer yelled. Megan turned and kept walking, hoping not to see anyone else.

She had been walking a few hours, and was beginning to get tired now. She had to get as far away as she could though. The Sun was beginning to rise, giving her a little more light. Then she heard rustling again. Megan stopped. "Sawyer?" Had he followed her this whole time? Then a loud noise rang out. Defiantly not Sawyer. It was the one she had heard before. The monster.

She began running in the opposite direction of it, which was leading her back to the beach. She couldn't turn around though. She had to keep running. Then, she tripped over a fallen tree branch, and she fell face first into the ground. "Ow…" She said, sitting up and rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes, she just starred in disbelief.

The monster was no monster at all. It was fog. No, not fog. Megan couldn't describe it. It showed her images from her past. Her brother, her sister, her friends…everything. But then, it showed her brother again. This time he was lying in a room. Megan wasn't sure how, but she knew he was dead.

The monster then let out the horrible noise again, and headed in the direction of the beach. Megan got up and followed it. She had to find out more about this thing. It proved to be hard though, and she soon lost sight of it. She could hear it though, and she followed that.

The noises stopped just as suddenly as they had begun. Megan kept on running though. She then saw something up ahead. Someone lying on the ground. As she got closer, she could see it was Sawyer. But something was wrong…she looked down and saw his side was bleeding. "Blondie…get Jack."

**A/N: Ok, just because Sawyer is hurt does not mean he will die. I might have him die though…depends. Review please! I am getting out these chapters very fast! Review review review! I love reviews! I'm losing reviewers, so if you want this story to continue review!**


	9. Silence

**A/N: Well…here is chapter nine. I'm kind of depressed today, but I wrote this so that I could read some nice reviews. I'm just sad today. Anyways, here is chapter 9.**

Megan tore through the jungle, running as fast as she could back to the beach. Every second that she wasted could mean that Sawyer was dead. She had to find Jack before it was too late. She couldn't let Sawyer die.

She finally got to the beach, and she looked around. "Charlie!" She said. "Hey Megan!" Charlie said. "Charlie, where's Jack." Megan said. "Jack? Why are you hurt? What happened?" He asked, panicking. "Charlie! Where is Jack?" Megan demanded. "He's in the tent tending to Eko." Megan nodded and ran towards the tent.

She ran into the tent, and Jack was changing a bandage. Kate was there talking to both of them. "Megan! We've been looking for you all morning!" Kate said. "Jack. Sawyer's hurt." Megan said. Jack looked up. "What? How?" Kate said. Jack picked up a leather backpack with all of his medical supplies in it.

Megan ran and led them into the forest. "Where are we going?" Kate asked. "He's really far into the woods." Megan said. They ran for a long time, and Megan hoped it wouldn't be to late when they got there.

"There!" She said, and she led them to where Sawyer was laying on the jungle floor. Jack immediately tried to stop the bleeding. "He's unconscious and he's lost a lot of blood." Jack said. "What exactly happened?" "I was walking and I just found him here." Megan lied. "What were you doing out this far?" Jack asked.

"I was…I…" Megan couldn't find the right words. She turned and looked at Kate who was crying. "I…don't know." Megan lied. She felt bad about lying to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth.

Jack took out a needle and thread. "Kate, I need to go and get the needle. He needs a blood transfusion. Now, to save time, you're going to need to sew him up." Kate shook her head. "No Jack. I can't…I" "Kate…Kate yes you can. It's just like the first day here. You have to, to save Sawyer." Jack said. Kate nodded, and Jack nodded back. "Now, if he wakes up, keep him calm. If he panics, He'll just lose more blood. While Kate's closing the wound, Megan you have to hold Sawyer's shoulders down." Jack gave Kate the needle and thread, and ran towards the beach again.

"Oh god." Kate said, knelling down. Megan knelt down and held Sawyer's shoulders. "Just get it over with." Megan said. Kate began to sew Sawyer side. "He's going to be pissed that you gave him pink thread." Megan said, smiling slightly. Kate smiled. "Yeah." Kate said.

It went well until Kate was about half way done. Then Sawyer woke up. He didn't panic though. "Wha? What am I doin here?" He asked. "I found you here." Megan said. "Your side is kind of…" She trailed off, and Sawyer looked down. "What the hell happened to me? And why are you using pink?" Sawyer asked. Kate smiled. "Just let me finish." Sawyer didn't say anything until Kate was done. "Gosh, I feel like I can't even move. How long was I out here?" Sawyer asked. "We don't know. You lost a lot of blood, and Jack went to find the needle. You need a blood transfusion." Megan said.

Jack got back then. "What's your blood type Sawyer?" Jack asked. "B positive." Sawyer said before passing out again. "I don't have that type." Jack said. "Me either." Kate said.

"I do." Megan said.

"Isn't it dangerous for kids to do this?" Kate asked. "Yes. But we don't have a choice." Jack said. He stuck the needle in Megan and then the other one in Sawyer. "Now, tell us exactly how you found Sawyer." Jack said. "I was…I heard the monster. I came this way to see if anyone was hurt and I found Sawyer." She lied again.

"I didn't hear the monster from the beach last night." Jack said. "Me either." Kate agreed. Megan didn't answer them at all, and just looked at the ground. "What were you doing out there?" Jack said again. Megan didn't reply. She was done talking to them. She didn't want, to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth.

"Megan?" Kate said. "Just answer us." Megan didn't even look up at them. They all sat in silence for a long time. "That's enough." Jack said, and he took the needles out of Megan and Sawyer. "He should be fine. All we need to do is wait until he wakes up, and then bring him back." Everyone sat in silence again, and then Sawyer woke up while later.

Kate and Jack helped him up, and they all began walking back. It was silent the whole time, and by the time they got back to the beach it was dark. Sawyer was put into the medical tent, and Megan went to one of the fires. She sat down, but didn't say anything to anyone else when they asked her questions. She was done talking to all of them.

**A/N: Aw, Megan's depressed. Anyways, review review review please! Next chapter up soon.**


	10. Help!

**A/N: I feel happy again! Thank you all so much for the reviews. I don't own _I feel good_ by James Brown in this chapter, by the way. Anyways, I have a fun little fact that has nothing to do with the story, but it's good to know. Zoologists say that sheep are the dumbest animal in the world. That's strange, huh? Anyways, here is chapter 10!**

"So dude, what happened to Sawyer? He's not looking to good." Hurley asked Megan. Everyone was around the fires, and they had just gotten back from the forest. "She won't answer." Kate said. "We started asking her about what she was doing in the forest, and she stopped talking."

"Why don't you tell us?" Claire asked. Megan didn't look up from the flames. Everyone went back to talking, but Megan didn't listen to them.

_**Space**_

Megan sat on the beach, staring out at the waves. "You seem very sad." Charlie said, sitting down next to her and playing a few strings on his guitar. "Come on Megan! You don't need to tell us about the jungle, but you could at least talk to us!" Megan just sat there.

"Ok, well…um…how about a song? I know you know the words to this! You all everybody! You all everybody! Come on, sing!" Charlie said. Megan smiled slightly, but didn't even look at him. "OK, you forced me to do this. Hurley!"

"Yo dudes." Hurley said coming up to them. "Megan's feeling down. We need to cheer her up…any ideas?" Charlie asked. "Yeah! Ok, remember when I tried to make Aaron stop crying?" Hurley asked. Charlie nodded. "Ok…Hey! I feel good! Dananananana! I knew that I would! Now I feel good! Danananananana! I knew that I would! So good! So good! HEY!" Hurley sang.

Megan just about died laughing. "That was good." She said when she finally calmed down. Charlie smiled. "I knew we could get you to talk again." He said. "I can't believe you did that Hurley! That was hilarious!" Megan said. Hurley smiled. "Dude, James Brown is awesome!"

"I have to go and find Claire." Charlie said. "And I have to go find Jin. Maybe I can cheer him up…bye Megan!" Hurley said. They both walked away, and Megan starred out at the sea again.

"You're talking again, huh?" Kate asked, coming and sitting by Megan. Megan nodded. "Did you hear Hurley just now?" Kate shook her head. "It must have been great though, because I saw you laughing your head off." Kate said. "It was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time." Megan said.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them starring out at the sea. "I was going to find the others." Megan said. "What?" Kate asked. "I was going to see the others…when I was in the jungle. Sawyer followed me I guess. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Megan said.

Kate stayed silent for a long time. "Why would you do that for a bunch of strangers you met on an island?" Kate asked. "Wouldn't you?" Megan asked, and Kate nodded slightly. "Besides, your not really strangers anymore." Megan said. "Just don't tell anyone, please?" "Why not? It's not a big deal." Kate said. "Just don't. If you do, I'll tell Sawyer about you and Jack..." Megan said.

"Ok! I won't tell. I'm going to go talk to Sawyer about…something." Kate said, and before Megan could ask about it, she was gone. She wondered what she could do for the rest of the day. It was only about mid-day, and it was getting very hot out. 'Maybe I'll go swimming.' Megan thought to herself.

She waded into the water. It was pretty cold, but not to cold. She kept wading out until the water was about up to her waist. Then, she took a step, but there was no more ground. She went under for a little bit, and then came back up. "Drop off." She said to herself.

She looked back towards the shore, and was shocked. It was pretty far away. She began to swim back, but the water kept pulling her back farther. "Help!" Megan yelled. She struggled to stay above the surface, she was getting tired. "Help!" She yelled again and again. Then she sank below the waves, and then darkness.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Anyways, review please! Next chapter, up soon. Maybe tomorrow… **


	11. We have your brother

**A/N: Chapter 11! This story is going on a lot longer then I thought it would. Glad you liked the last chapter! I put a little humor in it with Hurley, because I thought this story was to depressing right now. Anyways, here is chapter 11!**

Megan woke up to some voices around here. "Dude, is she..." "I don't think she's dead." "She's alive." Megan coughed some water up, and then opened her eyes.

"She's alive!" Hurley said happily. "We thought you were dead!" Charlie said. There was a group of people around her, and Jack was knelling beside her. "What happened?" Megan asked them, sitting up. "You almost drowned out there." Kate said.

"Yeah…there was this drop off..." Megan said, not quite thinking clearly. Jack got up and walked off without saying a word, and the crowd went away too, leaving only Megan, Charlie and Hurley there. "So, who got me out of the water?" Megan asked. "Jack. I we all would have, but we can't swim so..." Charlie said. "So why didn't Jack say anything?" Megan asked.

"Well, someone died on of the first days here swimming. Maybe he was bummed out about that again." Hurley said. Charlie nodded. "He gets sad really easily when he's reminded of those things." Charlie said. "Dude, don't go swimming. It's dangerous." Hurley said. "I'm not." Megan said.

_**Space**_

"The others have not attacked for a few days, but I don't think that will last much longer." Sayid said. "We need a plan." They were having a meeting about this again. "We can't risk someone's life though, Sayid." Kate said. "True, but if we do not do this, we risk all of our lives." He replied.

"I have to agree with Sayid. If we don't do anything, they're going to keep hurting us." Jack said. "They have more people they have more guns. They watch you all the time. Anything that we try to do, they know about. It's not going to work." Megan said. Everyone was silent after that.

"We have to try this." Sayid said. "We will use all the guns that we can. Give them to people that know how to use them."

"Alright." Megan said. "Let's just get this over with."

_**Space**_

The plan was set, and everyone was in position. It was night, and Megan could hardly see anything. She held one torch, and they were at the line that Jack said, the others had told them not to cross.

Megan stood slightly on the other's side of the line. She had only been standing on the line for a few minutes, before Zeke stepped out. "I'm glad to see your friends let you come, but I'm going to have to ask them to put down the guns, and step out."

"I came here; just leave them out of it." Megan said. Zeke smiled. "Sorry, we can't take chances anymore. After your little escape, we know now that you can. We can't let you get away again." Zeke said. "And besides, they'll come out. Bring her out!"

Another other pushed someone out towards Zeke. "I'm sure you know Claire. Now, I suggest your friends come out." Charlie came out, and he was soon followed by all the other people. "We'll allow you to keep your guns, if you don't use them." Zeke said.

The others surrounded them, and pointed guns at them all. "Reminds you of another meeting of ours, doesn't it Miss. Austen?" Zeke asked, looking at Kate. She looked away from him, and at the ground. "I knew you would remember. We only want the girl. The rest of you can go." Zeke said.

"No." Jack said. An other hit him with the butt of there gun to make him quiet. "Don't hurt them!" Megan said. "And let Claire go." Zeke pushed Claire to Charlie, and then grabbed Megan. They then walked away, leaving the other survivors there.

_**Space**_

Surprisingly, she wasn't in the dark room she had been kept in before. Instead she was in a hut, tied to a pole. Zeke walked in after a little bit. "You're not going to be here long, Miss. Thomas." Zeke said. "My name's Megan. Stop calling me Miss. Thomas." Megan said coldly.

"Miss. Thomas." Zeke said ignoring her comment. "We have a deal to make with you. Now, we will let you go, if you do something for us. We need you to bring Miss. Austen back here. If you can, also bring other people, if you must. Now, we know James is hurt now, so we can not use him at the moment."

"What do you mean by _use_? And who the hell is James?" Megan asked. "I believe you know him as Sawyer? Now, you have to bring them to us. If you make a plan to stop this, we will know. Sayid caught on last time, so do not let him know." Zeke said.

"And why would I do that to my friends? You don't have anything I want, and if you kill me at least my friends won't get hurt." Megan said. "That is only partially true, Miss. Thomas. We have your brother. Bring them, or he dies."

_**Space**_

Megan couldn't believe she was going to do this. She had to save Keith though. She couldn't let him die. Even if it meant giving her friends to the others. She was walking as slowly as she could, trying to figure out how she would get them to come with her. They had already been betrayed once, why would they again? Because they trusted her…they thought they could trust her.

She took an extra day getting there just to make it look convincing. Then, she ran to get to the beach.

When she ran out onto the sand, Hurley was the first one to notice her. "Megan!" Hurley said, giving her a big hug. "Dude, we thought the others, like killed you." A crowd started to form around her, welcoming her back. "You escaped again?" Jack asked, coming forward.

"Yes." Megan said. "But they have my brother."

**A/N: Will they go into the woods? Will Megan lead them to the others? Will her brother live? Find out in the next chapter of Just a Kid! Ok, anyways, review please!**


	12. Forgivness

**A/N: Glad you like the last chapter. Sorry it took a while to update. I was having troubles getting ideas, so I had to think for a day or two. Here is chapter 12.**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this. The last time…" Kate said to Jack. "It'll be fine." Jack replied. "I'm coming doc." Sawyer said. "No, you're going to stay here. You shouldn't go anywhere with that wound." Jack said. "I'm coming." Sawyer said, taking a gun.

"I'm coming too." Megan said. "You're defiantly not." Jack said. "He's my brother. And I know where they're keeping him." Megan replied. Jack sighed. "Fine. But you're not getting a gun." The group set off into the forest. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid and Megan were all going. Megan remembered that Zeke had said Sayid had caught on last time, so she had to be extra careful about what she did.

"So Blondie, I heard you almost died while I was healing." Sawyer said. "I'm usually a good swimmer. The waves kept on pulling me back out, though." Megan said. "And, I told you never to call me Blondie again."

"Get used to it. He has a nickname for everyone." Kate said. "Yeah, well I hate my nickname." Megan said. She looked ahead, and saw that Jack and Sayid were talking about something in whispers so no one else could hear. They were also pretty far ahead of the rest of them.

"We should take a break now." Jack said, after they had walked for a while. Sayid and him seemed to be in a deep discussion about whether to go further, while Kate, Sawyer and Megan sat down to rest. "How's your cut?" Kate asked Sawyer.

"Hell Freckles, we've been going through the magical forest for hours without a rest, and I have a gash in my side that's had almost no time to heal. I'd say I'm doing great." Sawyer said, sarcastically. "No one said you _had_ to come." Megan said. "Well Blondie, what can I say? I love the magical forest." Sawyer said.

"So, what was it that you were doing in the forest that night Blondie? You seemed to have some place to go, and I know that you didn't have to go to the bathroom." Sawyer said. "Yes, what were you doing out there?" Sayid asked. Megan then notice Jack and Sayid had been listening too.

Megan looked over at Kate, but Kate just looked away. "Well?" Jack said. Megan didn't answer, falling silent again. "You were going to talk with the others, weren't you?" Sayid said, and Megan began to nod. "You were going to find them and talk to them. You're working for them, aren't you? You said they let you go, but why would they do that? They obviously wanted you for something, sense you were locked up for so long! You're an _other._" Sayid accused, pulling out his gun and pointing it at her.

"No, I'm not!" Megan said, surprised. "Yes I was going to talk to the others, but…" Sayid cut her off. "Liar! You've been working with them this whole time! Stand up!" Megan stood up on his command. Sawyer and Jack just stared at her, and Megan could see some hurt in Kate's eyes. 'She believes Sayid now.' Megan thought to herself. "Kate, you know why I was in the woods! I was trying to find them so no one would get hurt!" Megan said. Everyone then turned to Kate.

Kate shook her head slowly. "I…I don't know…she said she was going to find the others." "I knew it!" Sayid said, still pointing the gun at her head. "Tricked by the others twice in a row...do you have a plan for this time, Jack-O?" Sawyer said. Jack just shook his head, and watched again.

"The others let me go!" Megan said. "Why? What did they say to you?" Sayid asked. Megan was trying to decide if she should tell them about the people she was supposed to take.

"I…they…they told me they had my brother. They said I had to bring some of your people back to them. They said it was the only way they would give my brother back. I…I don't know…" Megan didn't know what to say after that.

Everyone looked at her now, in disbelief. No one said anything, and Megan couldn't meet there eyes. "But I know my brother is dead now…just…we should turn back." Megan said. "Well…you all should."

Sayid then punched her in the stomach, making her double over in pain. "Sayid, don't!" Kate said. "What do you mean "don't" Freckles? She was going to give us to the others! She tricked us! You're just going to forgive her now?" Sawyer asked. "So what? It's not like you never tricked people. Why should we trust you Sawyer? You took the guns, and all the other stuff you did on the island." Kate said.

"Freckles, I didn't try to give any of us to the crazy people on the other side of the island that made a button in a hatch, and if we didn't press it we would blow up." Sawyer said. Kate looked at Jack. "You said everyone gets a second chance on this island." She said. "That was different…" Jack said.

"How? You know what I did…why should any of us trust anyone else?" Kate said. "For all we know, someone else in our camp could be like Ethan." Everyone looked down at the ground, avoiding each others eyes, and thinking.

"It's too late to go back now." Jack said, finally. "We should set up camp here, and head back tomorrow. We'll tell everyone it was to dangerous, and we won't tell anyone what really happened."

_**Space**_

Megan was in the middle of the woods, in an unfamiliar area. The monsters noises were all around her, and then someone screamed. The monster sounded closer now. She ran, almost tripping over fallen branches and things. Then, the noises stopped.

"Megan?" Someone said, coming out. They were blonde with brown eyes, and kind of looked like Megan, but older. Then, something happened, and it looked as though they had been shot. Another figure came out. "Shannon?" It said to the other figure.

"Boone." The blonde one said to the other. The boy figure, Boone started saying something about falling up and down the stairs, and Megan ran again. There were whispers following her everywhere, so loud, but she still could not understand them. Then she stopped. The monster was right in front of her. She saw her brother, dead on the jungle floor, and then…

"Wake up Megan!" Kate yelled, as Megan sat straight up, still in the middle of a scream. She looked around at everyone else, and they were all up and looking at her. "I'd be surprised if the others don't find us now, considering how much you were screaming." Sawyer said.

"Are you ok? Your screaming woke us all up." Kate asked, looking worried. "Yeah…just a bad dream…" Megan said. Kate nodded, and everyone lay down to go back to sleep. Megan lay awake a long time, trying to make sense of the dream. She couldn't go back to sleep.

_**Space**_

"Who are Boone and Shannon?" Megan asked. The five of them had been walking a long time already, and were going to be back at camp in a few hours. Sayid and Jack mainly stayed away from Megan now, but Sawyer and Kate were still talking to her at least.

"Boone and Shannon?" Kate asked, but quiet enough so that Jack and Sayid couldn't hear. "They were brother and sister. They died…a while ago. They were pretty nice."

Megan nodded. "They were in my dream." Megan told them. Then she stopped. This place looked very familiar. She looked around carefully, trying to place where it was from. "What?" Kate asked. Everyone had stopped, and were waiting for her.

"I know this place…" Megan said. "Something about it…it's just familiar. We have to go this way." Megan headed through the trees, and she heard the others behind her. "Uh, Blondie. We can't make many detours." Sawyer said. "I know…just come on. I think it…it's from my dream." Megan said. She frowned though. At the end of her dream, she always became panicked.

Then they got to the clearing. Megan looked around it, her eyes landing on a figure in the middle. They were lying on the ground, unmoving. Megan ran towards it, kneeling down by them. It was Keith, his cloths ripped, and his blonde hair messy. His green eyes showed no life in them.

"Who is this?" Jack asked. "…My brother. He's…" Megan couldn't finish the sentence. Dead, Keith was dead. Everyone else gave Megan some room for a while, exchanging sad looks, even Sawyer. "We could make camp here…bury him maybe?" Kate suggested. "No…the others put him here just for that reason. We have to go." Megan said, getting up.

Sayid was the first to move, and then everyone else after him. Megan looked down, barely even paying attention to where they were going. The others gave her words of sympathy, but she tuned them out. She just wanted to get back to camp, and forget this all.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! It was nice and long for you all! Review please!**


	13. The caves, and Josh

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, it was a little harsh when Sayid punched her, but he was angry. Being tricked two times in a row isn't fun. Anyways, here is chapter 13!**

As soon as they got back, everyone asked what had happened. They lied, just like Jack had said they should. They also told that they had, on the way back, found her brother's body. Megan was silent the whole time, and after they had told everything that had happened, everyone said they were sorry about her brother.

"Dude, I feel bad for you. Is there anything we can do for you?" Hurley asked. Megan shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She said. She went and sat on the beach, staring out at the sea, trying to clear her mind.

_**Space**_

"You've never been to the caves, have you?" Charlie asked, coming up behind her. "Caves?" Megan asked. "Yeah. We all kind of came back here after the others. Not a lot of people at the caves now. It's where a;; the water comes from." Charlie explained.

"So, do you live at the caves?" Megan asked. "Not anymore...um...Ethan." Charlie said, but before Megan could ask, he went on. "Anyways, you want to see the caves?" Megan nodded, and they began walking. Hurley, Claire (with Aaron) joined them on the way, but Claire seemed hesitant about going there.

They joked around most of the way, but about half way there, they heard something. Everyone quieted down, and Megan went to see what it was. "Dude, be careful. We don't know what it is…" Hurley said.

"That is disgusting…" Megan said. Locke was sitting, cutting open a rat. "What are you going to do with that?" She asked. "Eat it." Locke said simply. Hurley, Charlie and Claire came out, and starred at the rat. "Dude, that's gross." Hurley said.

"Your all heading to the caves, I'm guessing?" Locke said, and Megan nodded. "Then be careful…you don't know what you're going to see around here." He said. Megan nodded again, and they began to walk again.

"He's really weird." Megan said. "Yeah, but he kills the boar for us, so…" Charlie said. "But, what did he mean about be careful?" Megan asked, and everyone shrugged. "Who knows, but I would listen to him." Claire said.

_**Space**_

"Wow." Megan said. They had just gotten to the caves, and it was amazing, but there weren't a lot of people there. "Jack used to live here, but with the injured people and stuff he hasn't gotten a chance to come back." Charlie said.

"So how did you guys find this place?" Megan asked. "Jack did. One of the first days we came to the caves there was a cave-in. Jack got trapped in it." Charlie said. "How'd you get him out?" Megan asked.

"Charlie went in and they found a way out. The rest of us were digging, trying to get through again. Kate almost killed herself, digging so much." Hurley said. "We couldn't even get her to take a break. Michael checked the rest of the caves though, and they were fine though."

Megan nodded. She hadn't heard a lot about Michael, but she knew he was the one that had gotten Jack, Sawyer and Kate captured. Someone had also said that he had had a son about her age. She tried to think back to the others camp, to try to remember if she had seen him. Once in the room she had seen another kid…a boy. She wondered if that was him.

"We also found some bodies. A man and a woman. They were here before us." Charlie said. Megan nodded. "It seems like there were a lot of people here before us. In the place that I crashed, there was a graveyard. A lot of people were buried there. I don't know if it was the others' or another crash…" She said.

Claire nodded. "A lot of people have been here. I wouldn't be surprised if someone else crashed here soon."

_**Space**_

"What's going on?" Megan asked. They had just gotten back to the beach, and everyone was crowded around a spot on the beach. "I don't know…lets go see." Charlie said. The walked over to where everyone was, and she saw what the big deal was.

There was someone lying on the beach. A guy, that looked about Megan's age, but he was unconscious, and Megan had never seen him here before. "What's going on?" Megan asked Kate. "He just came running out of the jungle. He said something about a crash."

Megan looked down at him. He had bushy brown hair, and his cloths looked as if he had just been attacked by the monster. Only he wasn't bleeding. He just looked tired. "Is he going to be ok?" Claire asked Jack. Jack shook his head. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. He's probably just dehydrated. Help me get him to the tent." Jack told Sayid.

They took the guy to the tent, and the group went to what they were doing before, whispering to each other. "Great. Now were going to have another kid around here." Sawyer said. "As if Blondie and the baby weren't enough."

Megan shook her head. "Whatever Sawyer." She said, and walked away. She hadn't talked to anyone her age in a long time, so she was looking forward to talking to the other person.

_**Space**_

Megan sat staring out at the sea. She always did that when she was thinking. The waves always clamed her, and not a lot of people disturbed her while she was there.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her. She looked back to see the guy that had come before. "Mind if I sit down?" He asked. "Go ahead." Megan said, and he sat down next to her. "So, we're the only kids here?" He asked. "Besides the baby, yeah. What's your name?" Megan asked. "I'm Josh. I know that your Megan already. A lot of people have told me about you. They said you were with the others for a while too. That must have been bad."

"Yeah." Megan said. "But it's really cool here on the beach." They sat there and talked for a long time, about what happened to them on the island, and what there life was like before the island. By the time Josh had gone, it was late in the afternoon. Josh had seemed really nice, and reminded her a lot of Keith. She wondered how it would be around the fires that night.

**A/N: So, there is a new character in the story! Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be about what happens around the fires, and how Josh meet everyone there and stuff. Anyways, review!**


	14. Josh

**A/N: Um…no one review my last chapter. Yeah, you guys are making me sad! This chapter is in Josh's point of view. Ok, anyways, here is chapter 14. I hope someone reviews this chapter… **

"So, Josh. How old are you?" Claire asked Josh. Megan was sitting next to him, and everyone was asking Josh questions. "I'm fifteen." Josh said. "I crashed here with my dad in a home made airplane we had. We planned to fly it across the ocean, but we only made it this far."

"Your daddy died in the plane crash?" Sawyer said. Josh nodded. "Well Shorty, be glad you found us before the others found you." Sawyer replied. "Shorty?" Josh asked. Josh was short, but not that short.

"He has a nickname for everyone. Get used to it, dude." Hurley said. Josh knew a lot of the survivors by now, except for someone called Locke. From what he heard about the guy, though, he wasn't sure he wanted to meet him. He seemed…strange.

A loud roar came from the forest, the security system. Everyone stopped talking and listened to it, but soon enough it died down. It didn't seem as scary now, hearing it from the beach. It never seemed to go to the beach, anyways. "Has anyone ever seen that thing?" Josh asked.

Everyone shook there heads no, except Megan. "I did once." Megan said. Everyone turned to her surprised. "What is it?" Charlie asked. "Did you get a really good look at it, or just like a glimpse?" Hurley asked her.

"It's not really a monster. I'm not even sure it's solid." Megan told them. "It's like…smoke. Only, you can see things in it. It's really strange. I didn't run from it, and it came right up to my face, and then just went away." Josh looked at Megan in disbelief.

"Well…I'd say you're crazy Blondie. You hit your head lately?" Sawyer asked. "Shut up Sawyer. I saw it." Megan said. Then someone else spoke up. "I have seen it too." Said a guy walking to where everyone was sitting. He held a stick, and was quite large. He looked at Megan and Josh. "My name is Eko. I have seen the same thing that you describe."

Megan nodded. "See Sawyer, I'm not crazy!" Josh was confused now. That thing, whatever it was, had killed his father. Now, people were saying it was coming up to your face and not even hurting you? That didn't make any sense.

Josh got up, and went to a tent the others had set up for him earlier. It would be the first night he would actually sleep peacefully.

**A/N: Filler chapter! For some reason, this took me forever to write. Next chapter will be Megan's point of view again. Review and I mean it!**


	15. Kate's gone

**A/N: So, it's back to Megan's point of view. Hope you all liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 15.**

"Hey Megan, do you know where Kate is? Jack says he needs her help with something, and told me to go find her." Josh said, coming up to her. Megan was talking to Hurley about the monster (he seemed really interested in it) when Josh had come up to them. "Yeah. She went to pick some fruit in her usual spot." Megan said.

"And that would be…where exactly?" Josh asked. Megan laughed. "I'll take you there."

_**Space**_

"This is far away from camp." Josh said. They had been walking for a while now, and were almost there. "People pick the fruit off all of the trees close to camp all the time. There's hardly any fruit close by, so they come out here to pick fruit." Megan explained.

"I thought that that Locke guy hunted boar." Josh said. "Yeah, well boar runs out fast. Kate's a vegetarian anyways, and I think that's part of the reason she picks fruit all the time." Megan replied. "She can climb trees really well too."

They then got to the tree "grove" and started to look in the trees for Kate. "Kate!" Josh called out, but they didn't get a reply. Josh went to check some more trees, but Megan looked around these more. "That's strange…" Megan said. Kate's bag was lying on the jungle floor, open and the fruit was spilled out.

Megan was starting to worry now. What could have happened? She then started to look at the ground for footprints, or anything that could give them a clue to where Kate was. Then she saw something on the ground. A toy? She picked it up, and saw that it was a small toy plane. "What the…" Megan said.

"Megan!" Josh yelled to her. She put the small toy in her pocket, and then went to where he was. "Oh no…" Megan said. Through the grass there was a path that looked like someone had been struggling. "Do you think…the others took Kate?" Josh asked.

"I don't know." Megan said. "But we should go get Jack.

_**Space**_

Megan and Josh tore through the jungle, heading back to the beach. What could have happened to Kate? A polar bear maybe? The monster? Anything was possible, and Kate would not have just left.

As they came to the beach, they saw a crowd, and as they got closer, they saw two people fighting. "You want to say that again Doc?" Sawyer said, pushing Jack. "Sawyer, I know you stole it, so just give it to me!" Jack yelled.

"I didn't steal the rest of your alcohol Doc! Maybe we ran out. You ever think of that? I sure as hell wouldn't take it. What could I use it for anyways?" Sawyer said. Jack rolled his eyes. "It was a bottle of alcohol, Sawyer. I can think of a few reasons you would steal it." He said.

With that, Sawyer began to punch Jack, and Jack fought back. It took a few people to pull them off of each other. "Stop!" Sayid yelled, and everyone looked at him. "This is not the time to fight! Everyone just calm down!"

To everyone's surprise Sawyer and Jack calmed down, and stopped fighting. The crowd broke up, leaving Sawyer, Jack and Sayid standing there.

"Why'd you always have to blame me every time something goes missing?" Sawyer said hotly. "Well, I can think of a few times when you've stolen something." Jack replied. "Enough! Both of you!" Sayid said.

"Jack!" Megan said coming up to them. Jack didn't turn away from Sawyer, or even acknowledge that Megan and Josh were there. "Jack!" Josh said, and Jack turned. "Did you find Kate?" He asked them. "Oh, what do you need Freckles for now, Doc?" Sawyer said. "You two got a new project going on?"

"Kate's gone." Megan blurted out. Sayid, Jack and Sawyer stared at her. "What?" Jack asked. "She's gone, Jack. We went to where she picks fruit, and her bag was there but not her. We found a trail too."

"Go get John." Jack told Sayid. "He should be able to track where she went." Sayid nodded, and headed down the beach, and sawyer turned to Jack. "I'm coming too." Sawyer said, and Jack shook his head. "No, you're not. Who knows what you're gonna do."

"Fine Doc. Have fun tracking…whatever took Freckles without a gun then." Sawyer said.

"Fine, you can come. Lets just go before it gets dark." Jack said.

_**Space**_

"Did you all really need to come?" Sawyer asked Megan, Josh and Charlie. "They know where the trail is." Sayid said. "Yeah, I get why the kids are here. What I don't get is why the has-been is." He replied.

Charlie scowled at him. "Just shut up Sawyer. We need everyone we can get." Josh said. Sawyer mumbled something under his breath, but the rest of the trip there was silent. Megan led the way, with Josh next to her, and everyone else was in back of them.

"Here it is." Megan said, going over to the trail that had been made by…something. Locke started to check the trail, looking for footprints…anything. Be turned back to them. "There's more to the trail, but did you find anything else around here?"

Megan and Josh thought about it for a little. "I found this a ways from her bag." Megan said, taking out the toy plane. Jack starred at it for a moment, and then spoke up. "Kate would never leave that anywhere." He said. "Let's start following the trail before it gets dark." With that, Jack started to follow the trail, and Sayid was right behind him. Soon everyone else followed.

Megan put the plane in her pocket. "Why is the plane so important to Kate?" She asked Jack, coming up beside him. He didn't answer for a while, just glanced at her once. "I don't know if Kate would want me to tell you." He said, and then Megan just stopped asking questions. Jack was so difficult when he was answering questions.

"Did he say anything about it?" Josh asked, and Megan shook her head. "No. It must have something to do with her being a fugitive. I don't think Jack knows that she told me about it." Megan said, and Josh's eyes grew wide. "Kate? A fugitive?" He asked, surprised.

"You didn't know that mate? She killed someone." Charlie said, and this time Megan and Josh stared at him. "You didn't know that either? Oh, crap. Maybe I shouldn't have told you then." Charlie said, smiling.

"So what? Freckles killed someone, you killed someone…hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Hurley said he killed someone!" Sawyer said. Megan laughed. "Hurley? Kill someone? I don't think that will ever happen." She said.

"The trail ends here." Locke said. He was right. It seemed like it just stopped at one spot. "Well we can't stop now!" Jack said, walking on. "Jack, there isn't a trail! Nothing to follow. All that you're going to do is get yourself lost." Sayid said, but Jack kept walking.

"Well, he can't go alone." Charlie said, and then walked after Jack. Megan and Josh followed him, and then heard an "Aw, hell." And Sawyer caught up with them. Sayid soon came too, but Locke headed back. Megan was glad, but also worried. He was the only tracker, and he was going back.

_**Space**_

"No, we're not stopping." Jack said, but everyone else already had put there stuff on the ground. "Jack, we all want to find Kate, but its pitch black. If there are any signs or her, it will be easier to see them in the day. Besides, we all need to rest." Megan said.

"I'm going to get firewood." Jack said, and headed into the woods. Sayid soon got up, and also went. "This is probably just another trick by the others. This time, Shorty is probably behind it, considering what Blondie did." Sawyer said, and Charlie glared at him. "Will you at least try to get along with everyone for once?" He said. "At least I'm not a drug-addict." Sawyer mumbled, and Charlie scowled at him again, and then turned away from them. "I'm going to the Loo!" Charlie said, and stomped off.

_**Space**_

Megan starred into the flames of the fire. Everyone had gone to sleep except for her and Jack, who both sat silently for a long time. Then Megan reached into her pocket and pulled out the plane. "Here." She said, giving it to Jack. "You should hang onto it, and give it to Kate when we find her." Jack slowly took the plane, and looked at it, before putting it into his pack.

The sat in silence again for a long time. "She said it belonged to the man she loved." Jack said, and Megan looked at him questioningly. "The plane. She said it belonged to the man that she loved and that she killed. I just…can't believe that Kate of all people would kill someone." Jack said, not looking up from the flames.

"It's always who you least expect. I found out that Charlie killed someone." Megan said. "Yeah…Ethan." Jack said, and Megan could see his eyes turn cold as he said the name. "Ethan kidnapped Claire for a week. We went out looking for her, and we found Charlie hung on a tree. I was able to revive him though. Then Claire came back, with amnesia. She could only remember being on the plane. We tried to catch Ethan, and when we did, Charlie shot him. Six times."

Megan looked into the flames again. "That wasn't his fault, really though. Didn't anyone else kill an Other? And didn't you say that you guys did catch another one?" Megan asked.

"Yeah we caught another one. But then Michael…" Jack stopped ant glanced at her. "Michael was with the Others. He killed two people. Libby and Ana-Lucia. He wanted his son back, and he got him back when he took us to the Others. That's when we meet you." Jack explained.

They stayed silent then, and didn't say anymore. Eventually, Megan fell asleep, but she felt bad for Jack and all the other survivors now. She shouldn't have tricked them. They had trusted her, and now Sayid and Jack would hardly ever talk to her. Well, Jack never talked to her much before that either, but whatever. She hoped they would find Kate, and soon.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Review PLEASE!**


	16. Betrayed

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter. I was freaking out today because it was the first day of school, and I had to go right afterwards to get lost season two. Anyways, here is chapter 16!**

"What are we even going to do when we get to the others camp? Can't they just…catch us?" Josh asked Jack. Jack didn't reply and kept walking. "He's right Jack. We can't just barge in there. They will capture us all." Sayid said.

"Well we can't just leave Kate out there!" Jack said, turning around and facing them. Megan almost ran into him at how suddenly he had done that. "I mean…they probably already know we're coming already. Isn't it just…suicide to go on?" Josh asked. Everyone silently thought about that for a bit, but after a while Jack turned around again, and headed towards the others camp.

"Let's just keep going." Charlie said quietly, and everyone followed Jack again.

_**Space**_

"We're getting close now." Jack said, and stopped. "We need a plan for this, or it won't work." Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Great idea Jack-o. We all know how great all of you're plans are. Let's listen to another one that will get us killed or captured!"

Jack glared at him. "Ok, do you have any ideas Sawyer?" He asked. "Hell no. I ain't the hero." Sawyer said. Jack looked about ready to punch him, but Sayid interrupted. "Both of you stop. It's no time for fighting." He said. "Let's just get a plan."

_**Space**_

Everyone was in position. There plan was about to begin. It wasn't a great plan. Basically they had all searched the others camps from all sides, and no others were there. It seemed they were never in there camp, and yet always watching them.

As Megan passed a hut, she heard voices from inside. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell one was mad. Megan stopped walking, and listened. "They're coming…can't….take the girl." One said. "I know…won't." The next one said. Then the voices seemed to fade, an there were no more voices. 'Another hatch.' Megan thought to herself.

"Find anything yet?" Charlie whispered to her as she passed him, and Megan shook her head. "But there are others in the huts. I think another hatch too." She said. Charlie nodded and headed off again.

They all met in the middle of the camp a little while later. "There's no one here." Josh said. "They all must have left." Jack just shook his head. "No…I don't think they did. They must be hiding."

"From what? Some guys with guns that don't have much ammo, and two kids?" Sawyer said sarcastically. "Sawyer, just be quiet." Megan said, and Sawyer scowled. "Did anyone see anything of Kate's?" Jack asked, and everyone shook there heads. "Should we look in the huts?" Josh asked.

Everyone was silent for a minute. "It's the best way to know what's inside." Megan said. Jack nodded. "Ok." He said, and everyone spread out again.

Megan hesitated to go into the first hut. If there was an Other, she had nothing to protect herself with. They would capture her no problem. She sighed, and quickly looked into the first one. There was a bed, some fruit and DHARMA products, but nothing important.

As she looked into the huts, each one had almost the same thing. The one where she had heard the voices, though, had a trap door in the floor. She wouldn't open it, and hoped no one came out of it. She then saw one that was a little away from the other huts. A little…different. Larger.

Something told her to not go into it, but she had to. No on else could probably see it. She slowly went over to it, thinking it would be like any of the other huts. And it was, as she looked inside, except for one thing. There was a door in the back. She slowly went over to it, and put her ear to it to see if anyone was there. No sound.

He opened it, and light flooded the room. She looked around, and was surprised to see a figure in the back. At first she thought it was an Other. But no…this was defiantly not an Other. As she strained her eyes, she could barely make out Kate in the darkness.

"Kate!" Megan said, going over and kneeling beside her. Kate barely looked up. She was in bad shape. Her face was cut in some places, and she looked weak. Megan went to untie her hands. "Kate…Jack, Sawyer and some other people are here to help. We'll get you back to camp." She said.

Just as she said that, everything went dark.

_**Space**_

Megan woke up to darkness. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything. It took her a minute to figure out even if anything hurt. Her head hurt. Badly. The ground felt like…metal? She knew this feeling…it was a cell like the one she had been kept in before. "Aw crap…" She said.

"Megan?" A faint voice said through the darkness. It was Kate. She hadn't escaped. "Kate…where's Jack…Josh all of them?" Megan asked.

"I don't know…the others put us in here." Kate said. "I think everyone else got away." Megan sat up, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The same room as before. Or…one identical to it at least. Kate was in the opposite corner, and huddled with her knees drawn to her.

"Well this is great. We're stuck in here again." Megan said sarcastically. Kate didn't respond. Megan went over to sit by her. "I found this…in the jungle by your stuff. It's yours, right?" Megan asked, showing the small toy airplane to Kate. Kate took it, and nodded slowly. They both stayed silent after that, not really sure what to say.

_**Space**_

Megan had fallen asleep, but was jolted awake by the sound of the heavy metal door opening. Zeke walked in, and light flooded the room. "Good morning." Zeke said, looking down at Megan. Megan didn't respond, and was confused. Then she realized where she was, and remembered what had happened.

"Glad to have you back with us, Miss Thomas." Zeke said, and then he turned to Kate. "You can go now." He said. Megan looked at Kate, confused.

Kate didn't meet her eyes, looking down. She stayed silent, but then slowly said "It was the only way Megan. They said they would kill everyone if I didn't…I couldn't let them kill anyone else…I…I'm sorry." Kate explained. She then got up, and slowly moved towards the door.

At first Megan didn't get it. Kate had been captured, hadn't she? The others wanted them…Kate, Jack and Sawyer for experiments. Why would they just let her go? Then it hit her. It had all been a plan. They had threatened Kate, and she had done what she thought would save all of the survivors. She had helped the others capture Megan. What surprised Megan the most though, was that she wasn't mad at Kate. She probably would have done the same thing. Megan looked down, not wanting to look at Kate or Zeke.

She had been betrayed by who she thought was her friend. But really, Kate had only been helping her own friends. In a way, Megan was glad. Everyone would be ok. She was also angry. How could Kate do this? As Zeke closed the door, Megan knew she would never escape from here again. Kate would tell Jack that she was dead or something to keep him from coming back. She would be trapped here forever. She would never escape.

Then again, maybe she would one day. Maybe she would become an other, or the plane crash survivors would be rescued and she would be found. Either way, she would have a long time to wait. She was just a kid.

**A/N: This story is finished! Done. End of story. Whoa! 16 chapters for my first FanFic ever. Cool! Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of the ending. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
